


is this sound okay?

by milkdaze (flowerstems)



Series: if you love me, let me know [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerstems/pseuds/milkdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a Lance family dinner. Considering the absolute trainwreck that it was the last time her family got together to celebrate her resurrection, Sara is a bit reluctant to agree at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is this sound okay?

It's time for a Lance family dinner.

Considering the absolute trainwreck that it was the last time her family got together to celebrate her resurrection, Sara is a bit reluctant to agree at first.

Her father insists it will be better this time and he _absolutely has to celebrate the fact that my baby girl is alive_. Her mother just laughs over the phone and says she can feel this dinner will go well. Laurel is all for it, this time, and she announces she will be bringing Felicity as her date— _try not to get jealous_.

Jealous? Sara? (As if.)

Not this time, honey.

Sara gives in to the family dinner date, how could she not when they were all brimming with excitement over their phones? But Sara isn't going into this alone, oh no.

She's bringing Nyssa with her.

 

* * *

 

It's surprisingly easy to get Nyssa to come. In fact, it was far too easy and it went something like:

“Nyssa, guess what? My family is having a little get-together and you're invited.”

Sara really stands out dressed in all white leather and Nyssa falls gracefully out of her stance, putting a halt to her training as she fixes her gaze on Sara. She puts her arrow into the quiver and holds her bow at her side, stance as relaxed as Nyssa ever lets herself get, and says, “Wonderful. I would like to be re-acquainted with your family. Laurel and I left off rather bitterly, and I have yet to apologise to your mother for kidnapping her.”

“You want to apologise?” It's not that Nyssa never apologises, it's that Sara is surprised Nyssa let it weigh on her conscience. Then again, Nyssa is always carrying unspoken burdens. Far too many. Sara tries, but she knows she'll never be able to help Nyssa carry them all. Nyssa wouldn't allow it; not yet.

“Of course,” is all Nyssa says, and Sara understands well enough. Nyssa hardly ever does anything out of ill intent, despite what she says. Sara knows Nyssa, deep inside, inside-out: Nyssa is strong and kind and good.

And Nyssa had often mentioned wishing she could get to know Sara's family over dinner.

 

* * *

 

It's always relaxing to walk around the city with Nyssa, especially when it isn’t their priority to dispatch some scum of the earth. It’s better yet as Nyssa seems fairly relaxed this time.

Maybe it’s because she has gotten used to Star City, maybe it’s because she isn’t on a mission, or maybe it’s because it’s their first date in far too long.

Regardless, there’s a slight bounce in Nyssa’s step, barely noticeable, but Sara has learnt to notice it, and that little spring in her step makes Sara smile too widely considering that all they’re doing is walking beside each other to her father’s apartment.

They’re not even holding hands—Sara swiftly fixes that, sliding her hand into Nyssa’s, and Nyssa just glances at her with a smile, squeezing Sara’s hand in her own.

 

* * *

 

When they arrive, Sara knocks on the door and her father answers, scrutinising Nyssa before smiling wryly and ushering them inside. He pulls Sara into a hug, kisses the top of her head, and her mother hugs her immediately after, tears springing to her eyes and Sara apologises and hugs her tighter.

Felicity squeaks in surprise when she sees Nyssa but Laurel wraps her in a hug that has Sara beaming—she lets them have their moment while she and Felicity hug it out. Felicity is stronger than she looks now and she hugs Sara so tightly Sara briefly worries for the first time in a long time that she’ll be smothered by a hug.

The apartment is a bit too small for six people, but it works. The space is comfortable and warm in the amber lights, the table set with various dishes her father cooked up, and they all manage to fit at the table.

They pass around the food and take turns talking about the weirdest things that have happened since their last family dinner, which just so happens to be everything that has happened since their last family dinner.

Laurel keeps making googly eyes at Felicity and Sara would call them out on it if Felicity weren’t doing the same and if Nyssa weren’t being so damn distracting.

Because—I mean, hear me out: Nyssa always looks amazing. Always. But did you know she looks even more amazing when she’s smiling and talking to other people without it being some kind of ruse?

Did you know she speaks a little slower when she’s nervous, but she’s as confident as always, and when she apologises to Sara’s mother (and earlier to Laurel) she’s so sincere Sara thinks her heart is breaking in her chest?

Did you know that being granted forgiveness lightens the burden Nyssa carries, eases her shoulders in the slightest, and brightens her smile so subtly and incredibly Sara swears she’s falling in love all over again?

Did you know that inside that brave, strong, inspiring woman is a wonderful, kind woman with a heart of gold? Because Sara does, she lives with that knowledge every day, and every time she sees Nyssa it’s like more and more of her soul wakes up inside her body.

Maybe that’s why Sara ends up kissing Nyssa while she was telling Laurel how proud she is of her progress with her training.

Nyssa barely falters, leaning into the kiss and caressing Sara’s cheek with her thumb, smiling warmly when Sara pulls away. All Sara can think is _wow, the world will never know you the way I know you_.

Laurel coos loudly and immediately sets out on trying to embarrass Nyssa, which hardly works out because Nyssa takes pride in just about everything Laurel can throw at her—yes, of course we should get a room, Sara deserves utmost comfort whenever possible and I am all too happy to provide it.

Felicity laughs and joins in on trying to embarrass Nyssa (which ends with Laurel and Felicity feeling embarrassed, they should know by now that Nyssa never backs down from a challenge) and her father groans because this isn't the direction he was expecting this dinner to go.

Her mother reaches across the table and grasps her hand, nodding over to Nyssa and saying, “Baby, don't you let her go.”

“Of course not, mom,” Sara says, smiling wider, and her mother squeezes her hand gently.

“I mean it,” she says, smile softening, “I know love when I see it.”

Sara feels as though she's been lit up from the inside and she just beams, glancing over at Nyssa who's busy smirking at Laurel and glowing with a touch of childish pride despite herself. Yeah, this has to be what love looks like.

It's altogether familiar and absolutely beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday (Feb 10th): Meeting the Family/Friends


End file.
